It is known for appliances, such as refrigerators and freezers, to have lights, switches, controls and other electrical components exposed or operating within the interior compartment of the appliance. Electrical devices such as these require electrical connection to the electrical system of the appliance. Connection is made through a wall, with the electrical device provided on one side of the wall, and wire conductors from the electrical system on the other side of the wall.
Foam insulation is used in the walls of appliances such as refrigerators and freezers for thermal efficiency, sound deadening and the like. For maximum effectiveness, the foam insulation should be substantially continuous with minimal breaks, interruptions, voids or excessive spacing around openings, such as electrical component installations. During the foam insulation process, it is important that any openings to the interior compartment of the appliance be sealed so that the foam insulation does not enter the interior compartment. Due to the nature of the foaming process, the accepted procedure has been to assemble and install such components after the foaming process is complete.
A known design for interior lights in refrigerators includes two light sockets mounted to a plastic housing such that the sockets are in a slightly downward direction and oppositely directed with respect to each other, spaced about four inches apart. The light sockets are wired together with a wire assembly that terminates with a single two-conductor connector. The housing, two light sockets and wire assembly are preassembled and thereafter mounted to the back wall, typically a plastic back wall of the refrigerator. Tabs in the housing mate with holes in slots of the back wall to secure the assembly to the back wall of the refrigerator. The housing includes a tab and slot adapted to line up with a hole in an anchor, preferably a metal anchor, that is adhesively attached or secured to the back wall of the refrigerator and that is also adapted to accept a screw. The area in the back wall beneath the housing has a self-adhesive foil to act as a heat shield. A strip of self-adhesive foam tape is placed on the back wall directly under the edge of the housing to prevent water and other liquids and contaminants from entering the housing and coming into contact with the wires within the housing. The back wall includes an oval-shaped opening adapted to receive a rubber grommet that is molded to the wires. The grommet acts as a seal for the back wall, to prevent moisture from infiltrating the wall cavity. Two wires from a wire harness are passed through the oval hole and the wires are terminated with a two-prong connector to mate with the connector within the housing assembly compartment.
While known assemblies of the type described have proven useful in the past, known assemblies are relatively complex to manufacture and assemble, and costs associated with the manufacture and assembly are relatively high. Further, the assemblies are bulky, occupying significant space within the interior compartment, thereby reducing available space for food storage.
What is needed is a simplified, compact structure for mounting light sockets, switches or other electrical components in the walls of appliances and which is easy to install.